High School Romance
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis Crock is the new girl. She meets the very sexy and popular Wally West. Obviously she has a crush on him. How far will her and her new friends go to get him to like her back? Spitfire/Waltermis, Robtanna, SuperMartian
1. The New Girl

**Artemis POV**

"Welcome to Gotham City High!" two girls said to me.

"Artemis these are your two guides Zatanna Zatara and Megan Morres" the principle said.

The girl with black hair and blue eyes was Zatanna and the one with red hair and amber eyes was Megan.

"I hope you like it here at CCHS" the man said and walked away.

"So let's start with the basics" Zatanna said.

"There are all sorts of groups here" Megan continued.

Zatanna pointed to a group of boys and girls wearing a lot of black and dark colors.

"Those are the goth kids" she said.

Megan pointed to a group of girls holding flowers.

"Gardening group" she said.

Zatanna pointed to some kids holding skateboards.

"Skaters" she said.

Megan pointed to a bunch of girls reading magazines.

"Wanna-be's" she said.

"And mostly everyone else is just not in one of those groups, but trust me there's a lot more" Zatanna said.

I looked around the courtyard and saw a guy.

I admit he was a hot guy.

He had fiery red hair, freckles (the cute kind-yes there are ugly freckles) and the greenest green eyes I have ever seen.

Megan and Zatanna followed my gaze.

"Popular kids" they both said.

"What?"

"The people you were staring at are the popular kids" Megan said.

"But most of them are nice, but other are evil bitches that try to ruin your social life" Zatanna said.

I looked over back at the red headed boy.

He looked our way and I quickly looked away.

From the corner of my eye I saw his gaze linger a while longer before turning back to his friends.

"So you like Wally?" Megan asked.

"What no! Who's Wally?" I asked.

"The guy you were totally checking out, duh" Zatanna said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I do not like this 'Wally' I mean yeah I think he's hot but I have to know him before I can like him" I said,

"Well honestly I think Conner is the hot one, and I heard from the wanna-be's that he is now single" Megan said.

"What about Richard?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh…guys? New person here, I don't know any of the people you are talking about" I said.

"Right" Megan said. She took out her phone.

"You take pictures of them?" Zatanna asked.

She nodded.

"Not weird at all" I said.

I saw both Richard and Conner but I still thought Wally was the hottest.

"So have you ever even talked to them? I mean you seem to know a lot about them, but do they even know you?" I asked.

Both questions were answered with the sound of a voice.

"Hey guys"

I turned to become face to face with Wally.

He was smiling and his amazing green eyes were even sparkler up close.

"Hey guys" the girls responded.

"So who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm Artemis, I'm new" I said.

He nodded, still smiling his beautiful smile.

"I'm Wally and these are my friends Dick and Conner" he introduced.

They both gave quick nods and waves.

"Nice to meet-"

"Hey babe!" said a girl with black hair to Wally.

They kissed almost started to make-out when Dick interrupted,

"Well welcome to the school Artemis" he said and walked away with his friends and that girl.

"We forgot to mention Linda Parker," Megan said.

"Yup Wally's mean head cheerleader bitch of a girlfriend" Zatanna finished.

I frowned. "Well I guess I'll get over him-not that I liked him" I said.

Both girls smiled.

Before they could say anything the bell rang.

"You know where your first class is right?" Megan asked.

I nodded.

"We'll see ya at lunch!" I said and walked away.

As I walked away I thought about that make-out I saw with Linda and Wally.

I liked Wally even though I didn't know him!

All I knew was that I wanted him to at least like me as friend.

I smiled at my goal.

I walked into my classroom.

Every single eye was on me like I was some sort of alien.

I looked around for a seat and was about to sit when the teacher started talking.

"Class this is our newest student Artemis Crock" she said with a smile.

I gave a small smile and wave.

"Please treat her with respect and kindness" she finished.

I quickly walked to my seat.

"Nice to meet you again" someone said.

I turned to see Wally in all his handsome glory.

I smiled a little.

"Hey" I replied.

"How is your first day going?" he asked.

"I don't know it's only first period" I replied.

"Right" he said.

I snickered.

The whole time Wally told me about all the cool teachers, boring awful teachers and even the good lunches.

He was a really great guy and my crush on him was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

...

I was lost.

I was trying to find the cafeteria and I took a wrong turn and now I was lost.

I looked down at the map I downloaded into my phone.

What?

I didn't wanna look stupid carrying around a map.

I found out that I was at the music hall and the cafeteria was all the way across the school.

I heard footsteps and stopped.

I was gonna look up and ask for directions when the person spoke.

"You need some help?"

"Yea I'm…"

I looked up to see Wally smiling completely amused.

"…looking for the cafeteria" I finished,

"You said you didn't need help" he said.

We were in the same 4th period and he offered to show me the cafeteria but I denied saying I could find it myself.

"Shut-up, can you just please help me?" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand.

I lightly blushed.

Greatest.

School.

Ever.

* * *

**Ta-daaa! My first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. The Threat

**Artemis POV**

I walked into the cafeteria with Wally.

I scanned the area for Zatanna and Megan.

I found both of them sitting with Richard and Conner.

Wally and I walked over.

"Hey guys" I said.

They looked up and waved.

"Well see ya later Artemis, guys you coming?" Wally asked.

"Nah, we will stay here a little bit" Dick said.

Wally nodded and walked off.

I was sad he didn't stay.

But I shrugged it off.

**_Meanwhile Across the Cafeteria..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Linda POV**

I watched as my boyfriend left the blonde girl and walked over to our table.

"Hey babe" I said with a smile.

"Hey" he said returning the smile.

"Who was that?" I asked sweetly.

"That was Artemis the new girl, she's actually pretty cool" he said.

Nu-uh we were not gonna have this.

"I'll be right back, Barbra come on" I said.

She nodded as she stood up stilling watching Dick.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"To go give Artemis the proper hello" Barbra answered.

He nodded and turned to some other person.

We walked over to the blonde.

"Hi new girl" I said smugly.

She turned to me and made a face.

"It's Artemis" she said.

"Don't care" I replied.

"Dick, Conner what are you doing here with these…not popular people?" Barbra asked.

She couldn't say losers because they actually were known for some things-except the new girl-and people liked them.

But people didn't worship them.

"Because they are cool and not irritating" Dick replied.

Megan and Zatanna giggled.

"Look I just wanted to say to the new girl…Wally is _mine _so you better back the fuck away from him. Got it?" I asked.

She was gonna say something.

"She got it, now if we come with you will you leave them?" Conner asked looking at Megan.

Ugh.

"Whatever come on guys!" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I watched as bitch 1 and bitch 2 walked away.

"By the way that girl with Linda was Barbra the other bitch" Megan said.

"She has a crush on Dick too and is always trying to make me look bad" Zatanna said angrily.

"They don't scare me, in fact if this wasn't my first day I would have beat the shit out of them" I said.

"Well good you are gonna stand up for yourself, all the new girls that flirted with Wally she went all ballistic and ruined their lives" Megan said.

I shook my head.

Just great, people that thought they were all that.

It just gave me a great idea.

"They think they can tell me what to do? Well they thought wrong" I said.

Zatanna smiled.

"I can tell, you have a plan!" Zatanna said.

"Yes I do and it's a fucking great one. By the end of this year Wally is gonna see what a bitch that girl really is-oh and you guys are gonna get Conner and Dick" I said.

"I'm am already loving it!" Megan stated.

* * *

**That's it! Just thought I would make it a little cliffy! Please review!**


	3. Closets and More Threats

**_A Few Weeks Later…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Artemis POV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Zatanna asked.

"Duh! It's perfectly fine!" Dick said.

Dick had told me how he also thought Conner and Megan should get together and he was helping us with the plan.

"Okay go!" I said.

We split up.

Well we hid as Zatanna saw Conner come.

"Hey Con!" Zatanna said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Conner replied.

"Whatever, I need your help getting something out of the janitor's closet" she said.

"Is Di-"

"I told you never to say his name!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Who was she talking about?" Dick asked.

"Uh…never mind that, let's just keep watching" I whispered back.

"So what do you-"

Zatanna shoved him in with all his might and shut the door.

"Hey! Hey get me outta here!" Conner yelled.

"Uhh…sorry the door handle broke off!" Zatanna yelled as Dick and I came out.

"Stage one: complete!" I said as we gave each other high fives.

Just then Wally and _Linda _show up.

I really hated that bitch now.

She had been spying on me these past few weeks just because I was now Wally's friends.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Wally asked.

"Nothing" we all replied.

I hated keeping things from him really; I mean he was already one of my best friends.

But with that she-devil he carries around it would just be too much.

"Are you sure…I think yall hiding something" he said.

"Yup, nothing's up" we all said.

"Really then why are you all talking at the same time?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Coincidence" Zatanna said.

"Okay…" he said.

"Come babe let's go" Linda whined.

"One sec" he said looking at her.

He turned back and his eyes laid on me.

"Are you coming to the football game tonight?" he asked.

It felt weird when his eyes were on me.

"Uh…sure" I said.

We gazed into each other's eyes.

"Come on babe!" Linda said now pulling him away.

"See ya at guys night before the game Dick!" he called.

I smiled.

We had a moment there.

I also noticed that Linda glared at me.

"What's guys night-"

"Hey Megan come here!" Dick interrupted.

Megan walked over to us with a smile.

"Hey, what's-"

We pushed her into the closet before she could stop.

"Stage 2: complete!" Zatanna said.

"Awesome, now tell me about guys night" I said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I hit something hard.

"Owww!" I yelled.

I felt around for a light switch.

I didn't find a switch but I found something that felt like a face.

I felt around the face and felt lips.

I was getting really curious to what it was.

_Why would the janitor have a model of a body?_ I thought.

I went lower and felt _abs_.

I felt no breast so I was guessing it was a boy model.

I went lower.

"I think your about to go too low" a voice said.

I screamed.

Just then the lights flickered on.

So I was basically feeling up my _crush Conner_.

"Sorry" I said blushing multiple shades of red.

"No problem" he replied.

"So why are you in here?" I asked.

"Zatanna pushed me in here, she said she needed something from the closet" he replied.

"Those bastards" I whispered to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I quickly replied.

…

We had been the closet for an hour!

I am really surprised no one had come to get us.

I sighed.

I knew why they did this.

"Listen Conner I have something to say" I started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…"

The door suddenly opened.

"What are you two doing in here!?" the janitor yelled.

"Well we got-"

"Get out before I call the principle!" he yelled.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Conner said.

He grabbed my hand *squeal!* and pulled me out of the closet.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" he asked once we were out of sight from the janitor.

"That uh...I can't wait to see you play at the game tonight" I said.

He smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you there" he said.

I nodded and watched him as he walked away.

That totally meant he wanted me there!

I was gonna find Zatanna and Artemis _after _I was done being happy.

That would take a while.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

It had been an hour after we had locked Megan and Conner is the closet.

I wasp pretty sure they were making-out as we speak.

It was after school so no one really went to look for them because they thought they went home.

I walked onto the bleachers.

I don't know why I was here, I just let my feet take control.

I sat down looking around.

Not much to see.

The giant score board, a giant acre of grass with white lines painted over them, those things that you have to score through in football (don't know or care what they are called) and…and a person running!

I went down further to see the person had red hair.

And even though there were many red- heads in this school, I knew that color anywhere.

"What are you still doing here!?" I yelled.

The person stopped and smiled.

He ran up to me.

"Just doing a few laps like a always do, I'm not only a great football player, I'm on track too" Wally said.

Yup, now my feet were like Wally trackers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I sat down and shrugged.

"I don't know I kinda ditched Zatanna and Dick and I ended up here" I replied.

"Well maybe you can run a lap with me?" he asked.

I very lightly blushed.

"I'm not that good at running" I replied.

"No problem, I'll go easy on you" he said.

I playfully shoved him.

"Come on" he said.

"Fine" I replied with a smile.

We walked to the field.

"Ready, set, go!" he yelled.

And of course he started out in front of me.

I tried to speed up, I did and I ended up passing _him_.

"I thought you said you weren't good at running!" he yelled.

"So did I!" I replied.

...

"You got lucky" he said after the race.

"Or maybe it was from all that practice running to hit targets in archery class" I said.

"You tricked me!" he yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" I replied holding in my laughter.

"Oh that's it!" he yelled.

He started to run towards me.

I quickly start running and now he's chasing me.

"Your fast but your not that fast!" he yelled.

"Really then why-"

I was cut off by my own screaming.

"Put me down!" I yelled with a smile.

"Then admit you cheated" he said with a smile of his own.

"No!" I yelled.

"Fine" he said and put me down.

"What are you gonna-"

He started tickling me.

"S-s-s-stop!" I pleaded.

"Then admit it!" he said now chuckling himself.

"I-I cheated!" I said through laughter.

He stopped.

"I'm gonna get you" I threatened.

"Oh really? How?" he asked.

"Just-"

Someone cleared their throat.

It was no other than Linda.

"So what was going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Artemis" Wally said.

"Yeah...I was helping him with his running" I lied.

"Well Wally can you drive me home?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I just gotta get my purse" she said.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

I was about to leave when she grabbed me.

"I told you to stay away, now I"m gonna make your life miserable" she said.

I yanked away and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Like I'm afraid of your prissy ass self" I said.

"You should be, I know things you don't know I know" she said.

I let go of her.

"That didn't make you sound smart!" I yelled as she left.

* * *

**That's it! Sorry no chalant! Maybe in the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. The Game

**Artemis POV**

"You are so lucky I'm not mad anymore" Megan said from my closet.

Yes my closet.

She was digging through my stuff trying to find a good outfit for me to wear at the football game in 2 hours.

"Do you have anything but sneakers?" Megan asked.

"Yes, but I don't really wear them" I replied.

I was now tossing a ball with Zatanna.

"Besides most boys think girls with cool shoes are sexy" Zatanna said.

Megan sighed.

"Fine, wear this" she said and tossed me a black white shirt, denim jacket, grey skinny jeans and white Vans.

"Definitely my style" I said with a smile.

…

I sat down in the third row of the bleachers.

Megan was with the cheerleaders and Zatanna was sitting right next to me.

"These cheerleading uniforms actually aren't bad, much better than my old school" I said.

"And you guys mascot is a bat!" I said happily.

"Yup, in basketball games he actually flies!" Zatanna said.

"That's so cool!" I commented.

The game started.

The band played as the players ran out and the cheerleaders cheered.

The crowd was going wild.

One by one they all came out.

I saw Wally come out.

Man he looked so good in that uniform!

It made me wanna be on the cheerleading squad.

Megan turned and waved wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed.

* * *

**Linda POV **

I watched as she laughed at something.

I looked over at Barbra but she didn't notice because she was busy talking to Dick.

I looked over to Megan and she was wiggling her eyebrows.

She stopped and turned to another cheerleader.

I rolled my eyes.

But then I smiled because I remember my plan.

"Barbra stop staring at Dick and actually _watch _the game" I complained with an eye roll.

"What I am doing to you?" she snapped back.

"Whatever" I replied folding my arms.

…

"Give it up for the Gotham High cheerleaders!" the announcer introduced.

We all ran out as the crowd cheered.

_Ready?_

_Okay!_

_Gotham Bats We Fly So High_

_So Be Prepared to Lose To-night!_

_Gooooooooooo Gotham!  
_

I grabbed the mic.

"So, as you know we have a new girl named Artemis going to the school and she's in the bleachers right now!" I said.

Everyone turned to the blonde and she slowly waved.

"So we just made this little slideshow to show you about Artemis" I said.

The video played while I smiled.

It showed pictures of Artemis when she had paint all over her butt.

When food was all over her face.

And then she grew up and it showed her in a bunny costume.

One where she was working in McDonalds.

My favorite was the video.

It started to play.

"Come on sweetie say it" her mother said.

"I-I-I…"

"Come on sweetie heart your dad is gonna be so proud!"

"I-I need to make a poopy!" Artemis yelled.

The crowd went wild while I smiled.

I looked at Artemis she had tears, perfect.

She ran off.

Wally came up to me.

"Hey babe wasn't that funny?" I asked.

"No it wasn't" he said.

"Who cares she was a loser anyways" I said flatly.

"No she wasn't" he said.

I frowned.

"Why are you defending her? I'm your girlfriend" I said.

"Yeah but she's my friend and if your gonna be like that then I don't think we should go out anymore" he said,

"What?"

I could not believe my ears.

He grabbed the mic and spoke.

"I Wally West am breaking up with you Linda Park" he said.

The crowd stopped laughing and immediately started whispering.

The whole school was there!

I can't believe he would embarrass me like that, let alone break –up with me!

He walked away.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"To find Artemis!" I replied.

"Looks like the Park is now a dump!" someone yelled.

Now everyone was laughing…at me.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I ran into the building.

"Artemis" I called softly.

I said her name again this time a little louder.

I heard sniffling and followed the sound.

I walked into a classroom to find Artemis in a seat trying to silently sob.

"Hey" I said.

She turned away from me.

"Come on Artemis talk to me" I pleaded.

"I don't wanna hear about how you thought that slideshow was stupid, just go back to your girlfriend" she said.

I face grew stern.

"She is _not _my girlfriend anymore and I was _not _laughing" I said stressing the word not.

She finally turned to me.

I frowned.

Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears running down her face.

"So you weren't laughing?" she asked.

"No, I thought it was mean, I don't like mean people" I said.

She smiled a little.

"You sound like a little kid" she commented.

"So what do you say? Wanna finish watching the game then come get some ice cream with us?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Come on" I said holding out my hands.

She stood up and took it.

"Before we leave" I said.

I wiped away her tears and I sware I saw her blush.

* * *

**Reviews would be liked**


	5. The Party Part: 1

**Artemis POV**

So it had been exactly a whole week since Wally dumped Linda in front of the whole school and people were _still _talking about it.

We were all hanging out like our now usual when Megan ran up.

"Guess what?" she yelled.

"What?" we all responded.

"Well, I heard that Linda is telling everyone that she is gonna get you back" she replied.

Wally frowned.

"Well it's not true" he replied firmly.

I inwardly sighed.

"In other news Artemis is having a party" Zatanna said.

Everyone turned to me.

"No, no I'm not" I said.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Dick said.

"And you're uncle said you could if you wanted" Megan said.

"You live with your uncle?" Wally asked.

I nodded. "And aunt, complicated family" I said.

"Anyways, you could even invite your crush-he was gonna come anyway" Zatanna said.

I nudged her.

"You have a crush and you didn't tell me?" Wally asked.

"Only Megan and Zatanna know so you're not alone" Conner said.

"So about that party, you're having it right?" Zatanna asked.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll have the damn party!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Megan said.

"If you guys wanted a party so bad you could have had it at your house" I mumbled.

"So here's how it goes down: buys send the invites, the party it tonight. Megan you go with Artemis to her place to pick out her outfit. And I will come too but I will be doing the decorations with the maids" Zatanna said.

"Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Okay great! Meet the _girls _after school at Artemis' place" Megan said.

Just then the bell rang and we all separated.

**_After School…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Thanks for dropping us off!" I said to Wally.

"No problem!" he yelled.

"Are you sure we can't come?" Dick asked.

Us girls looked at each other.

"Sure" I replied before Zatanna or Megan could stop me.

They smiled and practically flew out the car.

I laughed.

"But you are gonna be with Zatanna with the decorations" Megan said.

The boys smiles dropped.

I almost fell down on the walkway.

We walked into the house.

The guys gasped-except Wally.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't seen my house before, no big deal" I said.

"I've seen it" Wally said proudly.

The guys looked at him.

"Not like that!" he exclaimed.

For some reason that made me blush.

I admit it was a big house.

But it was no big deal.

My uncle was rich.

After you walk up to the big mansion with peach colored walls, red door and brown roof, you appear in a hallway.

The hallway had to ways: one to the dining room and another way to the living room.

But there were also a flight of mahogany stairs that led to the second floor.

It you walked past the flight of stairs was the kitchen and next to the kitchen was the great room and also the break room.

And upstairs were 5 master bedrooms and a study.

There was also a garage, basement which was more like a media room/game room and there was also a pool.

If it was your first time in the house you would get lost.

"So just follow Zatanna and you guys can go order the food or whatever" I said.

…

"You look so good!" Zatanna exclaimed.

It had been two hours and we were all ready.

The boys were downstairs waiting for us.

"My feet hurt" I complained.

"You haven't even started walking yet!" Megan said.

"Well I don't wear my heels so I'm new to this" I said.

"Whatever, Wally will love it" Megan replied.

"You better be right or all of this would have been a waste" I said.

Zatanna turned to me.

"Do you know what to do?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes" I replied.

"Tell us" they both said.

"1. Smile and give eye-contact" I said.

They nodded.

"2. Know what I have and flaunt it" I said.

They nodded again.

"And 3. Make sure he notices me" I said.

They gave big smiles.

"You are gonna do awesome!" Megan squealed.

"I feel like I just barfed up something from a teenage magazine" I commented.

"That's because you did" Zatanna said.

"Now while you are with Wally, we are gonna try our own luck with Dick and Conner" Megan said.

I nodded.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE!?" Conner yelled.

"How can we here him? This place is huge!" I exclaimed.

No one answered figuring it would be impossible and just waked downstairs one buy one.

* * *

**Wally POV**

We walked over to the stair way when we heard heels.

First came Zatanna.

She was wearing those dresses that celebrities wear and it lightly shows their stomach.

She was wearing red heels, heart earrings and a heart necklace and she had one red and black eye shadow.

"Try not to make your staring too obvious" I whispered to Dick who was drooling like a dog.

She descended all the way down the stairs and twirled.

"So what do you think?" she asked looking at Dick.

He didn't answered.

Conner nudged him.

"She's talking to you" Conner said.

He blushed.

"Y-y-you look g-great" he stuttered.

I laughed and so did Conner.

"Looks like someone a certain lady in red and black" Conner said.

We continued to laugh when Megan came down.

Conner stopped laughing and looked at her.

Dick smirked.

Megan was wearing a dark pink blouse, white skirt, and white heels. I could see that she had painted her nails pink as well.

"Well?" she asked.

"You look really pretty" Conner said.

"Looks like you've got a thing for girls in pink" Dick said.

"At least I didn't stutter like an idiot!" Conner fired back.

I shook my head.

Sometimes they were like the annoying side of brothers.

"Artemis come on!" Zatanna yelled.

"Yeah they wanna see you!" Megan yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled.

When Artemis came down my jaw literally dropped.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Dick said.

Conner laughed.

Artemis was just beautiful.

She had on a dark green blouse, black skinny jeans, and green sandals, she had tinted her lips and she had curled her hair.

She was also wearing make-up.

She might not have been the dressiest but she was deffinetly pretty.

"No, no, no you look far from ugly" I said.

I blushed realizing what I had blurted out about me best friend.

"Thanks" she replied.

The doorbell rang.

"Wow people here already!" Artemis said.

She walked over to the door and opened it revealing her Uncle Ollie.

"Uncle Ollie! What are you doing?!" she yelled as he walked past me.

"Sorry sweetheart I forgot my keys, don't worry your aunt and I are gonna leave for the night" he said.

We all followed him into the kitchen.

He opened a pizza box.

"Hey! That's for the party!" Megan said.

"Who cares! Just take the whole box and go!" Artemis said pushing him through the garage door.

"Alright, I'm starting to think that you're embarrassed of me" he said.

"No, that's not it at all" she replied sarcastically.

The door closed as the doorbell rang again.

We all walked back to the hallway.

"I sware that better not be Aunt Dinah" Artemis mumbled.

I unknowingly followed her to the door.

It was Stacey and her boyfriend Jacob.

I of course invited Jacob.

"Hey guys come on in!" Artemis said.

"Wow your place is amazing!" Stacey said.

Artemis smiled.

"Thanks" she replied.

The door rang again this time with at least 6 people at the door.

This party was gonna big awesome!

…

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"OMG! Your party is awesome!" some brunette squealed.

"Thanks…girl" I said.

Wally laughed.

I turned and pouted.

"Hey! So what I don't know everyone!" I shouted over the music.

"Yeah but you've been here for months and that girl sits next to you in first period" Wally commented.

I rolled my eyes trying to ignore that fact that Wally had noticed this girl.

"Whatever" I said.

"Let's dance" Wally suddenly said.

And before I could even answer he pulled me to the crowd of dancing people.

"Come on be free" he said.

"Fine" I said.

I swayed.

"More than that, just relax" he said.

"Not a chance, I don't dance" I said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to do this again" he said.

"Do what-"

He started tickling me.

"Fine!" I shrieked.

He smiled looking satisfied.

"You need to stop doing that" I said.

"I'll stop when you listen the first time I say stuff" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

The next song started playing.

It was _You Make Me Feel _by Star Cobra and Sabi.

I admit I liked this song.

I started bobbing my head.

I spun.

I cracked a smile.

"See! I am always right! I know so much about you!" he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah too much" I commented.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"So we never talked about what you were really gonna say in the janitors closet" Conner said.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That was months ago" I said.

"Just tell me" he said.

"Uh… I gotta go use the bathroom" I said quickly.

"Fine I'll come with you" he said.

Before I could protest he pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

And because everyone was too busy puking and making-out no one notice-or no one cared.

He trapped me in the wall.

"Tell me and I'll let you go…" he whispered.

It sounded soooo sexy.

"I kinda don't want you too…" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered.

"Listen I'll tell you something…" Conner started.

I nodded.

"Well I like someone…"

I nodded making him go on.

"And that person is…"

"I like you!" I blurted out.

He stopped and looked at me.

I wouldn't dare look him in the eye.

"Megan look at me" he said.

"No" I replied.

"Megan please" he pleaded.

I looked up at him and he kissed me.

I gasped.

He pulled away before I had time to react.

* * *

**I didn't want it to be too long! Sorry for cutting it off but read the next chapter and tell me how you like the first part so far!**


	6. The Party Part: 2

"I like you" he said.

I think I was smiling really hard because I think my lips were gonna rip in half.

He chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my goshhh!" I yelled.

I grabbed him and kissed him.

This time making sure it was longer.

I smirked as I made him moan.

I pulled away.

"Let's go tell the others!" I said ignoring the pout that he was now wearing on his face.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I smiled.

"Hey Dick" someone said.

We both turned around.

I frowned.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she countered.

"Unlike some people I was invited Barbra" I shot.

Dick laughed and I gave a triumphant smile.

"What are you doing at a lame party-"

"You're only calling it lame because you weren't invited" Dick said.

This time it was my turn to laugh.

"You should be hanging out with me" she said with a pout.

"Don't you get it!? He doesn't fucking like you! You're just luck he hasn't gotten a restraining order yet" I said.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Barbra said.

"She's right though" Dick said.

"Damn right!" Zatanna said.

"I don't like you" Dick said.

"Now he said it! Now leave before I call the security guards. Oh my gosh that sounded so awesome coming out of my mouth!" I said.

I watched as Barbra stalked off.

"So who do you really like?" I asked immediately when I turned around.

"Someone who has a great personality, smart, fun to be with, has black and amazing blue eyes" he said.

I thought.

"Can you just-"

"You, I like you" he said.

I thought.

"Wait-oohhhh" I said.

I blushed feeling stupid.

"So I'm guessing you like me back?" he questioned.

I kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"No I think you gonna have to explain a little bit more" he said.

I hit him.

"You are so cheesy" I said but kissed him anyway.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Artemis…" Wally whispered.

His breath reeked of alcohol.

I was gonna kill whoever poured liquor into the punch bowl.

And I was gonna find out with good old security cameras.

"How much of that punch did you drink?" I whispered while also trying not to breathe in the horrible smell.

"A few cups" he answered.

"Well we need to get you something to drink it down" I said.

"Not before I say this…" he said.

"What?" I asked turning away, the smell was really bothering me now.

"I like you" he said.

Then he kissed me.

Oh my god it felt so good.

But it was wrong all very wrong.

I pushed him off.

That was probably the hardest thing I have ever done.

"No you don't, you're just-you're just drunk" I said on the verge of crying.

"But I-"

I swallowed.

"You don't, just please leave me alone" I said.

I ran away crying.

If only he wasn't drunk.

I slammed the door of my room to find two people making out on my bed.

"Get the fuck out my room!" I yelled tears running down my face.

They quickly ran out the room definitely not gonna come back again.

* * *

**Awwwww! Please review!**


	7. Confessions

**Artemis POV**

Things have been really weird since my party.

And it wasn't better that Megan and Zatanna kept bothering me by asking me what exactly was weird.

But I knew I couldn't keep it from them forever.

So finally today I was gonna tell them.

"Okay so you wanted to know why I disappeared at my party last week" I said.

They both nodded.

"Well Wally…" I started.

"Yes?" thy both asked.

"Wally…Wally kissed me!" I blurted out.

Zatanna's jaw dropped and Megan squealed.

"OMG! Spill every single little detail!" Megan demanded.

"Well…uh…he told me he liked me…I smelled his breathe…and it smelled like alcohol…he kissed me and I pushed him away and ran upstairs crying" I said.

Zatanna's smile turned into a frown.

Megan stopped bouncing in her seat.

"T-that can't be right! He likes you! He likes you!" Megan exclaimed.

"So that's why you've been acting weird?" Zatanna asked ignoring the almost hyperventilating Megan.

I nodded.

"Well this is a bump in the road" she commented.

I pouted. "It's not fair, you got your boyfriends and this was MY plan!" i yelled.

"What was your plan?" Wally asked.

"Nothing" we all said quickly turning to the three boys behind us.

They sat.

Everyone was silent.

"He doesn't know do he?" Megan blurted out.

"MEGAN!" I yelled angrily.

I swear if they found out-

"Who doesn't know what?" Conner asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Yeah no one knows nothing" Zatanna agreed.

"Yup, Megan is just being her bubbly, crazy-"

"Wally have you seen this?" some guy asked.

"Seen what?" Wally replied.

Oh-no I saw it...it was a video of Wally and I kissing!

"Seen nothing! Get outta here Shaughn" I said.

"No he has to see this!" Shaughn replied.

I gave Megan who was right next to Shaughn a pleading look.

"OOPS!" she yelled she tipped over and knocked Shaughn's phone into Dick's soda.

"My phone!" Shaughn yelled.

"Sorry" Megan said.

"Whatever the video is on my iPod" he said taking out the other device.

"Look Shaughn there's Cassie!" Zatanna said.

His head bolted up.

"Gotta go! I'll show you later!" he said ran away like a dog chasing a mailman.

I inwardly sighed.

Wally looked at me.

I looked away pretending like nothing happened.

"So when's your next game?" I asked.

"It's-"

Before Dick could finish Wally started talking.

"Okay, what was that all about?" he asked.

"So when;s the next game?" I said ignoring.

"Artemis" Megan said giving me a look.

"If the whole school knows I'm pretty sure he deserves to know" Megan said.

I nodded.

"Well you remember that party I had last week?" I said.

He nodded.

I sighed.

This was it.

"Well...well...we kissed alright!" I said.

All the boys seemed surprised.

"No, then I would have remembered" he said.

"Well that's just it...you were drunk. But don't worry I did the right thing and pushed you away! I'm sorry sorry for not telling you sooner I'm so sorry!" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Artemis and I had kissed.

This was just...I can't even find a word for it.

I mean she was my best gal friend (I had no other way of saying it with out said the _other_ word).

"Well at least I didn't have to hear it from someone else" I said.

"So your not mad?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She smiled a really great smile-ahem-you know that friends-uh-give other friends.

"Awesome!" she said and hugged me.

She smelled like cherries and lavender.

"Anyways Zatanna and Megan have boyfriends" Artemis said changing the subject.

But then Linda walked up.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"So you took advantage of my boyfriend?" Linda said.

"You don't have a boyfriend and I didn't-and wouldn't-take advantage of my best friend. Besides how would you know anything? You weren't invited" I snapped.

"Well I came anyways and it was lame like I though it'd be" she said with a smirk.

"I have a question...if you thought it was so lame why did you come anyways?" Zatanna asked.

She turned her attention back to me.

"Well everyone knows that we are still together I mean come on we;re going to the dance together" she said.

I laughed.

"Yeah and elmo is yellow" I said.

"It's true! We are back together" she said.

"Please Wally can you tell her to beat it?" I asked seriously getting worried/annoyed of still being here and the change of her being right.

Wally turned to her.

"Linda we are trying to eat lunch, can you please leave-oh and not tell people that we are still dating?" Wally asked politely.

I knew it was killing him.

Her smile dropped.

"So you don't wanna go to the dance with me?" she said.

"Is Artemis' shirt black?" he responded.

I laughed.

She huffed and walked away.

"At least she knows her colors" Dick said.

This time we all laughed.

"So now that we are on the topic of the dance..." I said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Preparing

**Artemis POV**

"Ughh! When is he gonna ask me to the stupid dance!" I complained.

"If you think it's so stupid then why do you want him to ask you?" Megan asked as she fed a piece of cake to Conner.

"Because if he does like me he will ask even if I don't wanna go" I replied.

"Calm down, I think he's gonna ask" Dick said.

I PERKED UP.

"Really?" I asked.

"Duh! He was making googley eyes at you at the party and ever since" Conner said.

I can't believe I hadn't notice.

Just then the one and only Wally came up with something behind his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hey Wall-man" I greeted.

"Hey Arty" he replied.

Most people called him Wall-man sometimes but I didn't let anyone but Wally call me Arty.

"So whatcha got there?" Zatanna asked referring to the mystery item that was still hidden by his back.

"Glad you asked" he said he showed us all what it was.

They were flowers, very beautiful flowers actually.

He handed them to me.

"Why did you get me flowers?" I asked.

"Would do…um…like…"

"Yes!" I blurted out.

"But I didn't finish" he said with a smile.

"Right, right continue" I said.

I watched his lips as he opened his mouth again.

_Finish, finish so I can say yes! _I thought.

"Artemis…would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said again.

I quickly hugged him.

"Aren't you gonna smell them?" Megan asked.

"No" I replied placing the flowers on the table.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because flowers don't' smell like anything but dirt and water, but then people on TV are smelling it like it's a bottle of perfume" I replied.

…

It was exactly 3 hours before the dance and the girls and I came back from shopping-or what I like to call torture.

"I can't wait to see you in this dress!" Zatanna said as we walked into my house.

"I can't wait to get out of the dress" I replied.

"Hey Aunt Dinah" we all said.

Yup, we all said Aunt Dinah.

We were like family, when I went to Zatanna's house I call her dad, dad.

"Hey girls! What are you up to?" she asked.

"We are about to get ready for a dance" Megan replied.

Aunt Dinah smiled.

"Ohhh, so who are your dates? Artemis has that red headed boy asked you out yet?" she asked.

Not only was she my family but she was like a sister.

Ugh, I hate sounding all mushy.

I broke into a smile.

"Yes!" I said while jumping around.

"She is gonna look amazing in the dress we bought her" Zatanna said.

"Wow, Artemis is wearing a dress? She must really like this guy" Aunt Dinah said.

Everyone laughed but me.

"Well I'm going out with the girls tonight so when you come home for your sleepover your Uncle Ollie will be here" Aunt Dinah said.

We nodded.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs and get ready" I said.

"Oh and girls" Aunt Dinah called out.

We all turned around.

"Take a picture of Artemis in a dress, I don't think I will ever see that" she said with a wide smile.

I pouted as everyone laughed again.

We walked upstairs into my room.

I closed the door and turned around to see that Megan and Zatanna were already emptying the bags _and _taking out make-up.

"Let's get started!" Megan said.

I grounded.

…

"Hold still!" Zatanna said.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Almost if you would just hold still!" Zatanna replied.

"Aaaaaannnnd…DONE!" Zatanna said.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Artemis" Megan said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to Megan.

Then I saw a flash.

"Awesome! Now we can should Aunt Dinah!" she said.

The girls laughed and I ignored.

I was wearing a light blue one shoulder dress, light blue heels, silver multi hoop earrings and a borrowed necklace from Aunt Dinah. My hair was let out and curled and I had on mascara and black and blue eye shadow. And my nails were done.

"I can't wait till this dance is over" I mumbled.

"Trust when you're there in Wally's arm you're gonna wish it would never end" Megan said dreamily.

Megan had on a gold colored sequins _and _sparkled dress (sparkles were getting all over my bed), glitter gold heels, heart shaped earrings, white head band, and white nails.

And just this afternoon she had died the tips of her hair brown so when she put it in a bun it looked cute with the red and then brown as the bun.

Zatanna was wearing a cute spaghetti strap dress that was black and white (the bottom part being white with black flowers on it), black heels, and she had dark make-up on.

She had also curled her hair.

"Well we are ready to go to the dance!" Megan said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"And you three are going to be good to my girls, especially you red head" Uncle Ollie said.

"Uh…yeah, yes I promise" I said.

"You better or-"

"Uncle Ollie!" a feminine voice yelled.

We looked over to the stairs so see a very beautiful Artemis running down them with Zatanna and Megan behind her.

"I was just kidding!" he said.

All three girls gave a look.

"Okay maybe not…but you should get going!" he said.

"Okay bye!" we all said.

He exited the room.

I held out my arm.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

She smiled and gratefully took my arm.

"We shall" she said replied and we all walked out.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile! And please review! Hehe getting to the good stuff **


	9. Dance Time!

**Artemis POV**

We walked into the gym.

It wasn't that different.

This time it had a DJ, snack table, few tables set around the middle which was the dance floor.

And there were balloons and streams all over the place and there were different colored lights everywhere.

In my old school there was just a DJ which was a teacher and a snack table.

"Come on let's go find a table!" Megan said.

We all rushed to one of the few tables left.

"Now this table is reserved" Wally said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well your sitting with football players, we always get to keep whatever sit we find" Wally said.

"One of the perks at this school" Dick said.

"This school so WAY better than my old one" I said.

"You bet it is" Conner said.

"But only because some peoples parents are rich" Zatanna said looking right at Dick.

…

"Come on Artemis let's just dance!" Wally pleaded.

"No, I don't dance, I rather stay here with Zatanna" I said.

Dick had gone to get her some more punch and Megan was trying to force Conner to dance.

"Hey Wally" a voice said.

We looked in the direction of the source of the voice.

"Hey Linda…" Wally said.

He looked uncomfortable.

"You wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sorry, I already have a date" he said.

Linda's eyes flickered to me then back to Wally.

"Weird, you love dancing" she said.

"Yeah, but my date doesn't so I'm gonna stay here with her" he said.

"Yeah with _me_" I said.

"What you're scared that I can easily get him back?" she taunted.

I frowned…deeply.

"No, Wally you can go dance with _that_" I said.

She smirked.

"No, I rather-"

"I said go!" I yelled.

No stares, people were too busy dancing.

"Come on Wally!" she said yanking him away.

"Are you sure you can handle them…dancing?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded. "Of course" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because you have so much self control" she said sarcastically.

_**Minutes Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was gonna burst!

She was practically trying to seduce him!

"So are you still fine?" Zatanna asked with a smile.

"No" I said through my clinched teeth.

"Why? I thought you were fine!" Zatanna said acting surprised.

"Look! She's nibbling his ear!" I yelled pointing towards them.

"If it makes you feel better, Wally doesn't seem to be having a good time" she said with a lot less sarcasm.

I stood up and marched leaving small dents on the gym floor.

"Hey Wally…changed my mind I wanna dance now" I said.

"Great!" he said pushing Linda away.

"Fine" she said.

I heard the sound of a rip and stopped.

"Well at least my dress is still in shape" she said.

I turned to her.

Everyone was now looking at my ripped dress.

Exposing my underwear.

I felt hot tears form in my eyes.

I was gonna kill the bitch.

I launched at her but Wally grabbed her.

"Lucky bitch" I whispered.

"Come on Wally, why would you wanna be with a loser like her? We're the perf couple" Linda said.

He didn't say anything.

Linda was smiling evilly and I was just trying not to cry so loud.

Hell even the music had died down.

"You wanna know the difference between you and Artemis?" he asked.

"That I'm pretty and popular and she's hideous and a sore loser?" Linda replied.

"No, that she is BEAUTIFUL, and ten times nicer than you will ever be!" Wally yelled.

"And I like her not you" he said looking right at me.

Everyone awwwed.

He held out his hand and I took it.

I smiled and whipped away my tears.

Then he kissed me.

Everyone cheered.

Why did this feel so much like a dream?

I turned to Linda.

"I know I don't' have to compete with you and all but I have to do this" I said.

"Paybacks a bitch" I said and dumped the whole bowl of punch on her.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Artemis?" Wally said.

I opened my eyes.

Dammit! It was a dream!

"What happened?" I asked.

"Where in front of your house" he said.

"Did we go to the dance yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, it and it was pretty funny how you did that to Linda" he said with a smile.

I smiled back now knowing that my dream was just a memory.

We walked to my door.

"Oh god! My uncles gonna freak if he sees the back of the dress!" I said.

"Don't worry just wrap this around your waist" he said taking off his jacket.

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

We looked at each other for the longest time.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I demanded with a smile.

"Right" he said blushing.

We kissed.

Someone cleared there throat.

"Hey Uncle Ollie…" I said.

* * *

**revise por favor! Hehe that was Spanish! Sorry about waiting so long to update! I was having a little writers block AND was voting for Emblem3 for X-factor! OMG! I loveeeee them! Especially Wesley! Don't you? Hehe just kidding...unless you actually watch X-factor! **


	10. Date Bet

**Artemis POV**

I sighed happily.

So Uncle Ollie wasn't _that _mad about us kiss until he saw my ripped dress and exploded.

But other than being grounded for the weekend everything was all good.

I mean Aunt Dinah helped me sneak phone calls to my friends.

So it was Monday morning.

And I admit it was cold.

And my light grey sweater wasn't doing such a good job at keeping me warm.

My door bell rang.

I opened it and a fury of wind along with the guys greeted me.

"Hey guys" I said trying not to shake.

"Where's the car?" I asked once we got outside.

"Parked in front of my house" Wally responded.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"We all walked here and we are walking to school" Megan said flatly.

"Why?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"At least this is good for the planet" Zatanna mumbled as we started walking again.

Another wind blew by and I shuddered and pulled my sweater around me tighter.

Not like it did anything.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I was walking to school with the guys and of course I walked next to Artemis.

A wind passed by and from the corner of my eye I saw her shudder.

I did the thing they did in movies and took off my jacket and put it around her.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You seemed cold" I stated.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it.

"Thanks Wally" she said quietly.

I smiled.

We walked in a comfortable silence.

"So um…you wanna go out-like on a first date-"

"Wasn't the dance our first date?" she asked.

"I-I mean like an official date. One when you don't get your dress ripped and pour punch on some girl" I replied with a smirk.

She smiled.

"Sure, but we are going-"

"Race car driving" I said.

I admit, I _love _anything fast.

It was kinda my thing.

I mean I was on the track team and I played football and I do a little racecar driving (my Uncle is a race car driver-Barry Allen).

"Or go archery shooting" she said.

"But race car driving is much better" I said.

"Fine then for our date we will go to both and we'll see whose is better" Artemis said.

"Fine" I said.

I realized something.

"Only could make a date into a bet" I said with a smile.

"Only you would _accept_. After all you're the one who hates losing" she said.

We both laughed.

We stopped walking and realized that we were in the school already and all our friends were gone.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh my god I can't be late! Mr. Wright will give me detention!" I said.

"Or you don't wanna miss anything in science" Artemis said.

"Maybe…so what?" I replied.

All she did was laugh.

* * *

**Awwww! Honestly this is probably my favorite chapter other than the last one) that I have written for this story! Anyways please review!**


	11. Date Time!

**Artemis POV**

So today was finally the bet date.

Right now it was 1:00 p.m and I was waiting for Wally to come pick me up.

Just then my doorbell rang.

I answered the door with a smirk.

"So you ready to lose this bet?" I asked leaning on my door.

He smirked back.

"I'm not the one who will be losing this bet" he said.

"Now hurry up and let's go! We're saving the best for last!" he said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the house and followed him.

…

We arrived at station.

I got my usual bow and arrow and Wally rented some.

"This doesn't seem that fun" he said.

I held in my laughs as I watched him try to hold the arrow and bow the right way.

"Hold it like I'm doing it" I said.

I showed him the position.

I let go of my arrow and it hit a bullseye.

Wally tried to do the same thing but he fell of his butt and the arrow went into the forest.

I laughed.

"This isn't fun" he complained.

"Yes, yes it is" I said with a smile.

He got up and dusted the dirt off him.

"Let's just go race car driving already" he said.

"Fine, but I guess you don't have the eye for archery anyways" I said taking off my arm guard.

I smiled as I walked away.

I turned.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean I don't have the eye?" he asked.

"You're so freakin' oblivious!" I said.

"I am not!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please you wouldn't see anything if it was coming right at you" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I was _not _oblivious.

I could do this is didn't look that hard.

"It's not that hard!" I said.

"Really? Then why-"

"Artemis watch out!" I yelled.

I pushed her down as an arrow flew past her.

The person who shot the arrow apologized for almost hurting Artemis and went back to trying to hit the target.

"I guess I'm not as oblivious as you thought" I said.

"I guess not but you not a superhero or anything" she said.

"I could be" I said.

She laughed.

"Who would you be flashie boy?" she asked.

"_No, _Kid Flash" I said proudly.

"Whatever, I've had enough archery for a day-which is weird-let's go race car driving" she said.

I smiled.

"I'm so winning this bet" I said.

…

We got to the race track and as usual it was packed!

"Hey Wally!"

"Sup Speedster!"

"Wow not only are you popular at school, but your popular everywhere else" Artemis commented.

"What can I say I'm a lovable person, you can agree with that right?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She laughed and smacked me on the arm.

We got to the race track after changing and stood in front of my race car.

Yes _my _race car.

My uncle bought it for me.

"I'm not so sure about this Wally…" Artemis said.

"Come on it'll be fun!" I said.

She still didn't look so sure.

I pulled her close to me.

"Look I've done this plenty of times and I'm still perfectly fine" I said with a smile.

"I'm not so sure about that" she mumbled and the laughed.

"So?"

She sighed.

"Fine" she said.

I let go of her.

"Great! Now get into the back seat" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe I was doing this.

Wally started the engine.

"W-Wally I changed my mind. I want out!" I yelled over the roaring engine.

"Too late for that babe!" he yelled.

As he started driving I screamed.

He laughed. "Relax, just calm down" he said.

I took a deep breath.

I looked out the window.

Everything was all blurry.

But it looked amazing!

It was actually kinda fun.

Wally spun the car around three times.

Instead of screaming this time I laughed.

…

"So what do I get for winning?" Wally asked.

"Nothing" I stated.

He pouted.

"What!?"

"You never said you wanted something after you won" I said with a huge smile.

He frowned.

I sighed and grabbed him.

I crashed my lips onto his.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe losing this bet wasn't that bad" I said.

* * *

**DONE! Please review!**


	12. Begging

**Artemis POV**

It was Monday again and I was _not _in a good mood.

My first period teacher gave us a pop quiz and I'm pretty sure I flunked it making my overall grade worse than it already was

My science teacher gave us tons of homework.

In gym I got hit in the head with a soccer ball.

And then I had to give an oral report in history that I hadn't been ready for.

So that was the reason I stomped into the cafeteria ignoring all the "hi's!" or "What's wrongs?"

"Hey, you don't look so…happy" Zatanna commented.

"My day has been horrible" I replied flatly.

"Well you haven't seen Wally yet…" Megan said.

Before I could say something the absolute LAST person I wanted to see walked right up to our table.

"Where's your 'boyfriend'?" she asked.

"You know he actually is my boyfriend right?" I replied.

"He's just trying-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm done with you! Can't you see that no one wants to date you because you're such a bitch?! Maybe if you changed your attitude you _might _have a chance to take Wally away from me!" I yelled.

The cafeteria had silenced.

"Now take your little ass and go away" I finished.

Everyone cheered just as Wally came to sit down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Artemis just told off Linda!" Dick said.

"She asked for it" I said.

"Coming here thinking she could do whatever she wanted" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

"No! Today was awful! I just wanna go home" I said.

"But we have a game today" Wally said.

"I don't know, I really don't think that watching Linda flirt with you is gonna help me feel any better" I said.

"Then join the cheerleading squad" Conner said.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah you should! It would be so fun!" Megan said clapping.

"No. No way" I said.

"Please Artemis!?" everyone begged.

"N-O" I replied.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssssssssss ssseeeeeeeee?" they begged.

"No!" I said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Okay! Okay, I'll join the dumbass squad" I mumbled.

"Now I'll get to see you in a skirt!" Wally said happily pulling me closer to his side.

"But it's freezing outside!" I said.

* * *

**Short, but please review! That would be a great Christmas present! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	13. Try Outs

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe I was actually gonna do this.

Megan asked Linda if I could try out and Linda had said yes (suspicious) so now I was here waiting to start.

"So you wanna join the team?" Barbra asked.

I opened my mouth.

"Yes!" Megan yelled before I could say anything.

"Okay then start" Linda said.

I jumped in the air and did a herky jump.

"Go Team!" I yelled.

"That sucked!" Barbra said.

"You wanna see better? I can do much better" I said.

_Touchdown, touchdown, touchdown, boys._

_You make the touchdowns, we make the noise._

_A boom, boom._

I jumped and turned left.

_Hey, a boom, boom._

I jumped and turned so they were behind me.

_Hey, a boom boom _

I jumped to face the right.

_Can you feel it?_

_A boom, boom _

I turned to face all of them again.

_Hey!_

"Go team!" I yelled.

A did a cartwheel then jumped up doing a back flip and landed into a split.

Everyone's mouth was wide open.

I dusted myself off.

"Congratulations, you made the team" Linda said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"You made the team" Linda repeated.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would say no" I said.

Linda shrugged and was off.

"So did you make the team?" Wally asked.

"Yes" I said.

Everyone else was cheering.

I pouted.

* * *

**Linda POV**

"How could you let her on the squad!?" Barbra yelled.

"Barbs chill, I only did this to make Wally think I am nice" I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not enough" Barbra said.

"I know that's why I'm gonna be become friends with the bitch and then swipe Wally right out of her poorly manicured fingers" I explained.

"Genius!" Barbra said.

"That's me!" I said.

* * *

**I know it was short but please review anyways!**


	14. Apologies and Friendships

**Artemis POV**

"Cheers to Artemis becoming a cheerleader!" Linda yelled.

Everyone cheered and clanked there cups.

"Does she do this for all the new cheerleaders?" I asked Megan.

"Well we all had a party and since we all got in at the same time we all had the same party…you're lucky" she replied.

"Well I don't get why she would do this for _me_, I mean she hates me" I said.

Megan shrugged.

"Who cares! You made the team and you have a party dedicated to you! Have fun!" she said and she started dancing away.

I got tapped on my shoulder.

I turned to see Linda.

"Um…hey" I said.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

Weird, she never smiled at me.

"Listen I know I haven't been the nicest person since you came here…" she started.

I nodded.

"But I wanted you to know that I am sorry" she said.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Trying to make you look bad in front of Wally was both immature and stupid" she said.

"I really hope that you can forgive me" she said.

I thought for a second.

_Maybe she didn't change. _I thought.

_But what if she did and then she went right back to being mean to me when I deny her apology? _I thought.

I decided to accept.

Besides if she is lying I can always beat her ass.

"I accept you apology" I finally said.

She smiled.

"Come on let's dance!" she said dragging away.

* * *

**Super short chapter! Sorry! But please review! Gracias! **


	15. More Apologies

**Wally POV**

"I must be seeing things" Dick said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Dick pointed behind me and we all turned.

It was _Artemis _and _Linda_.

They were _together _and _not fighting_.

"This is so weird…" Zatanna said.

"See?! The cheerleading thing worked out!" Megan said while clapping her hands.

Artemis and Linda made our way over here.

"Hey guys" Artemis said.

We all waved too astonished at the sight we had just seen only moments ago.

"What's wrong with them? The look like they've just seen a ghost!" Linda said.

Artemis smiled.

"Are we getting pranked or something?" Conner asked.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"You guys were talking and laughing and not hating each other like you usually do!" Zatanna said.

"Right! when we had that party for me getting onto the squad, Linda came over and apologized" Artemis said.

No one seemed to believe it-and honestly neither did I.

Linda sighed.

"Listen guys I know I have been a total bitch to you guys and I'm sorry, I really wanna change this time" she said.

Then she turned to me.

"I'm sorry I tried to ruin your relationship with Artemis, I have learned that you are over me and I should move on" she said.

"This is so not happening" Conner said.

"Am I dreaming…?" Dick asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Guys stop acting like dumbasses and say something!" she said looking at me.

I sighed.

"I-I forgive you" I said.

Everyone gasped and again Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?" Zatanna yelled.

"Not cool man" Dick said.

"I really believe in second chances" I said.

"She already got a second chance" Megan stated.

"Fine, I guess now I believe in third chances" I said.

Artemis smiled at me.

"Thanks" she said kissing me.

"I'll forgive you…" Zatanna started.

Linda smiled.

"IF you drink this" Zatanna said.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"Just a bunch of food I mixed together when I was bored earily today" Zatanna said.

Dick smiled.

"When you black mail people it pretty sexy" he said.

"Dick!" Conner yelled.

"Sorry it had to be said" Dick defended.

"I can't believe you-"

"No Artemis it's fine…I'll drink…whatever it is" Linda said.

"Linda you don't have to" Artemis said.

"Hell yeah she does!" Zatanna said.

Linda sighed.

I placed the bottle to her mouth and tipped it up causing the blue-green liquid to run into her mouth.

She removed the bottle and made a face.

But then she swallowed it.

Nothing happened then she ran to of the cafeteria.

Zatanna was laughing.

"Now I forgive her" she said.

Artemis glared at us.

"What? We didn't do anything!" I said.

"Exactly!" Artemis said and stormed out of the cafeteria to probably go find Linda.

"You all gotta admit it as really funny!" Zatanna said.

…

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I found Linda in the girls bathroom throwing up.

"I'm so sorry about them! They can be kinda rude sometimes…I guess they kinda got it from me" I said.

"It's fine, I'm fine really" Linda said.

"I think you should go to the-"

Zatanna walked in.

I glared at her.

"Linda I am really sorry I did that to you-even though you deserved it-and I'm surprised you did it meaning you actually changed" Zatanna said.

I smiled.

"So…forgive and forget?" Zatanna said.

Linda smiled.

"Yeah" she said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

As we walked out I thought.

She couldn't have changed.

I mean yeah there's a slight chance but that chance is really slim.

I was going to keep my eyes opened.

I was not gonna fall for it.

* * *

**Linda POV**

I can't believe how easy it was!

And I couldn't believe what a great actress I was!

I could be an actress-I mean I got the looks too.

My plan is working perfectly.

* * *

**Review please**


	16. Not So Surprising Secrets

**Zatanna POV**

Dick and I were walking down the hall hand in hand.

It had been 2 weeks since we had all 'forgiven' Linda.

Well I still didn't believe this act.

She was a bitch and no one can go from bitch to friend in like 2 days.

And no one bothered to say anything.

Wally didn't want Artemis mad at him.

Megan liked to be nice to everyone.

Conner could care less.

And Dick was finally starting to come to her senses.

"I'm telling you-she's out to get Artemis" I said to him.

It was after school on a Friday.

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Zatanna I admit, you're never wrong…expect this time. But maybe she still in the process of becoming nicer" Dick said.

"Why won't you believe me? Why won't anyone-"

I stopped talking.

I heard an annoying hitch pitched voice.

And I knew right away it was Linda.

She was probably talking to Barbra.

"Yup, they all fell for it!" Linda said.

Both girls laughed.

"They are such idiots!" Barbra said.

I don't get why Barbra hung out with this chick.

I mean we used to be friends until she found out I liked Dick.

"Yes and my plan is falling perfectly into place! Soon I'll have Wally back and I will be the most popular girl in school" Linda said.

"That bitch!" I yelled.

Everything fell silent.

"Did you hear that?" Barbra asked.

"I think it was coming from there" Linda said.

Dick stared at me with wide eyes.

"Run!" he whispered.

He grabbed my hand before running down the hall and around the corner.

Luckily they didn't see us.

"Must have been someone else" Linda said loudly.

"You heard that!" I said patting him.

Dick nodded.

"We have to tell the others!" I said.

"Right, let's go" Dick said.

* * *

**Sorry I've been out so long...but I'm back so please review! Please read my crossover Hollywood Craziness **

**P.S-Crossover of Legend of Korra and Young Justice **


	17. Truths are Revaled

**Artemis POV**

Zatanna and Dick came running into my living room.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"I picked the lock" Dick said.

"Anyways, that's not why we came running in here" Zatanna said.

"Then what is it?" Wally asked.

"Linda is evil" Dick stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too Dick" I said.

"Why do you have to give her so much hate? I think she's really changed" Megan said.

"And I think you're really wrong" Zatanna said.

"Zatanna" Conner said.

"Sorry, I just feel very strongly about this" she said.

"Linda has changed and everyone else thinks so. Now I am going to go get some lemonade, you can wait here and think about how _wrong _you are" I said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"So what makes you think that Linda's evil?" Conner asked.

"We heard he say it to Barbra!" Dick said.

"Yeah was she was all like 'My plan is falling perfectly into place! Soon Wally will be mine again and I will be the most popular girl in school!' and then her and Barbra started laughing like the idiots they are" I said.

"You actually have a very good Linda voice" Megan said.

"Yeah high pitched and annoying like hers" Wally said.

"You used to kiss the lips of the high pitched annoying voiced girl" Conner said.

"Well now I realize it" Wally said.

"Anyways, we need to Artemis!" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I walked back into the living room with a tray of glasses with lemonade in each.

"So, are you ready to admit that you're wrong?" I asked.

"Well…" Zatanna and Dick said.

I groaned.

"Can you believe them!" I asked everyone else.

Megan, Conner and Wally stayed silent.

"You believe them too?" I asked.

"Well…" they said.

"Ugh! And you too Wally!" I yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" he defended.

"So you believe that Linda changed right?" she asked.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I admit, I knew Linda was most likely still evil.

But I couldn't stand it if Artemis were to mad at me.

So I nodded my head slowly.

I didn't make eye contact with Dick, Megan, Conner or Zatanna.

Especially not Zatanna.

But I knew they were all giving death glares.

Artemis turned to them.

"You guys should leave" she said.

"But-"

"Since you don't trust Linda and she's coming over I think it's best you leave. And not come back until you accept her" she said.

"Artemis at least hear-"

"No! Leave now!" she said.

All of them stood, grabbed their back packs and slowly left the living room.

"Can you believe them?" Artemis asked me and she laid on my lap.

"Yeah…" I said hoping she didn't here and nervousness in my voice.

What was I gonna do?

* * *

**Please review! **


	18. Plans

**Wally POV**

"What's up guys?" I greeted as I walked over to the gang at the mall food court.

No one said anything.

_Were they really still mad about the Artemis and Linda thing? _I thought.

"Yes" they all said.

Oops, I guess I said that out loud.

"How about you go to your girlfriend and her new best friend" Megan said.

"Zatanna, Megan!" I pleaded.

"Don't Zatanna, Megan us!" Zatanna said.

"Guys!" I said turning to Dick and Conner.

"You decided to go with your girlfriend and not at least help us out" Conner stated.

I groaned loudly catching the attention of a few shoppers close by.

"Dude I think it's best if you leave" Dick said.

"You guys are not serious!" I said.

"We are not talking to you until you _stop _siding with Artemis all the time!" Zatanna said.

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend not your mother" Megan said.

Just then Artemis walked over to us.

"Hey Wally" she said.

I looked back at the table and the guys were already doing something else.

I sighed.

"Hey Artemis" I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said glancing quickly at the table again.

"Let's just go" I said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"wasn't that a little mean guys?" Megan asked.

I shook my head.

"sometimes you gotta be tough to the ones you care about. It's called tough love" I said.

Dick nodded.

"he'll get it sooner of later" he said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I knew Wally missed the gang.

And honestly I did too.

I mean they were the ones that stuck with me when I first got here.

And what did I do? I ditched them because they didn't like a friend.

Now that I think about it, not all my friends have to like each other.

And I was totally over dramatic.

But accusing someone of something that isn't true is still wrong.

"Artemis…I'll be right back, I gotta go" Wally said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To…to get food! Yeah! Get food! 'cuz you know I'm hungry" he said.

"Want me to come?" I asked.

"Nah! The line is too long!" he said.

I frowned.

"Alright then…bye" I said.

He pecked me on the lips.

"See ya later" he said and ran off to the direction of the food court.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I ran back to the table, thankful that they guys were still there.

"I have an idea!" I said when I got to the table.

It was gonna be perfect.

* * *

**Please review**


	19. Finally The Truth!

**Wally POV**

"So we all got the plan?" I asked.

The gang nodded.

"Alright let's move!" I said and we all split up.

I was going with Conner and Dick and the girls going by themselves.

What was the plan?

Well Dick was going to have a big party-which was right now-and I was going to get Linda to flirt and confess to me about her plan and Artemis would hear from the outside of the door.

Then she freaks out and then apologizes to the gang and were all going to be friends again.

"There's Linda!" Conner yelled over the music.

Dick and I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw the blacked haired relationship killer standing in the flesh.

"Alright let's go" I said.

We walked over all putting on fake smiled.

"Hey Linda" I said.

"Hi Wally" she said fluttering her eyelashes.

How did I use to like this bitch?

"Can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Alone…?" I said.

That was the que for the guys to leave and find the girls.

"Come on follow me" I said.

We pushed past people to get to our destination.

* * *

**Megan POV**

After we had spilt with the guys we almost immediately found Artemis.

"So you two forgive me?" she asked.

"All of us forgive you" I said.

"Yeah you were just looking after friend" Zatanna said.

I knew she was restraining whatever she wanted to say.

Artemis smiled.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about everything, not all my friends have to like each other" she said.

We nodded.

"Zatanna, Megan!" Dick yelled s they pushed past people to get to us.

They gave us quick nods.

"Artemis let's go upstairs" Megan said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz you need to see something" I replied.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"so you wanted to be alone in a room so we can talk?" Linda asked as she moved closer to me.

I took a step back.

"Yeah and I really did want to talk" I said.

"About what? Us?" she asked again stepping closer.

"No, about you and Artemis" I said.

I saw her make a face before quickly changing it into a smile.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to be friends with her?" I asked.

"Because I realized what a bitch I was to her and it wasn't fair" she replied.

"We both know that's not why" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"What are we doing at this door?" I asked.

"Listen" Dick commanded.

"You want to listen to two people having sex?" I asked.

"Just listen!" Megan yelled.

Oh damn Megan screaming.

This must be really important.

I placed my ear on the door.

"Do you really want to know?"

I recognized that voice as Linda's.

"That's why I'm doing this!" I heard a man yell.

And not just any man but Wally.

_Wally._

"Wally!" I yelled.

"Don't do anything yet. Just listen" Conner stated.

* * *

**Wally POV**

She sighed.

"Because I want you back!" she yelled.

"So you pretend to be her friend…?" I asked.

I knew everything; I just wanted her to confess the whole story.

"Duh, then I still you from her and then we're the most popular couple in school again and we dump that sorry ass excuse for a friend" she said.

"I am not some sort of trophy! Besides I wouldn't leave Artemis for you! I love her!" I said.

Okay so I might have blurted out the last part but it was true.

And that's when the door flew open and it revealed a fuming Artemis.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

Artemis lung at Linda but a grabbed her.

"Why can't you just move on! Not everything is about being popular!" Artemis yelled.

"And the only reason why a lot of guys want you is not because you're dating-excuse me _were _dating Wally was because you fucked every guy within a 10 mile radius" Dick said.

"Our school is not-"

"I know it just sounds good" Dick said.

"Well you stole my boyfriend!" Linda yelled at Artemis.

"I didn't steal him! He DUMPED you! D-U-M-P-E-D you! How many times do people have to say it before it gets through your thick stupid ass head?!" Artemis yelled.

"I will not stand here and be insulted!" Linda yelled.

"Then go leave to go catch up with one of your fuck buddies!" Zatanna yelled.

Linda stormed off without another word.

Artemis turned to the gang.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys…I really am sorry" she said quietly.

"And we really do believe you" Megan said.

"And I mostly sorry to Zatanna, you were right all along and I was telling you that you were wrong" I said.

Zatanna smiled.

"It's alright" she said and they hugged.

"So now let's go party!" Dick yelled.

The guys cheered.

"Wait I have a plan to expose Linda as the bitch and slut she is" I said deviously.

"Wow Wally one good plan after another!" Dick said.

"Wait this was your plan?" Artemis asked.

I nodded.

"Anyways…"

* * *

**1 more chapter before the story comes to a finish! *sniff* please review! **


	20. It All Ends Well!

**Artemis POV**

It had been a few days since Wally had come up with the revenge plan for Linda.

Tonight was the last game of the football season.

And our revenge plan was about to set in motion.

I know what you're thinking, we should all just move on and forgive and forget and we are so much better than revenge.

If you are thinking that then you're so wrong.

I was sitting in the second row right behind all the cheerleaders with Zatanna trying to keep from laughing.

"Alright time for our half time show!" Megan announced.

She was the only cheerleader that knew about our plan.

"Please welcome Zatanna Zatara and Artemis Crock!" Megan yelled into the microphone.

We walked onto the field where the video was waiting.

"Now we all know the head cheerleader Linda Park!" I said as I took the mic from Megan.

I waved at her and passed the mic to Zatanna.

"For some reason everyone thinks she is so sweet and worth fighting over, but only a few people know the real truth" Zatanna said.

Zatanna passed the mic to Megan.

"Here is a video we put together about Linda-the real Linda" Megan said and started the video.

It opened up with a guy-John Lewis was his name-and he was one of the guys that Linda "dated" a while back.

"She broke my heart, I thought she actually liked me until I found to she fucked my best friend almost splitting us apart" he said.

The screen faded and another person came, Annabeth Wilson a girl that Linda used to be friends with.

"Linda and I were best friends at the beginning of high school but when she had her growth spurt and got boobs and started getting the attention of guys she totally dumped me! She was an awful friend!" Annabeth said.

Then there was another boy she had cheated on, and a girl that she bullied.

Then it showed footage do Linda bullying people in the hallways.

Then last was me.

"Linda tried to steal my boyfriend and he dumped her and she just wanted him to be more popular, she is a gold digger" I said and the screen faded.

"as you can see the Linda you girls wished you could be and guys wish you could fuck-if you haven't already-is not the girl you think she is" Megan said.

"That's all we have to say, and your life just got easier knowing Linda's intentions!" Zatanna said.

We all walked back to the bleachers while Linda glared at us and even looked at her in shock.

The rest of the game was awesome and I'm pretty sure no one was watching Linda anymore.

Now that I think about it, it wasn't really revenge we just helped the students at the school before they are hurt by Linda.

And now we were at a celebration party at Dick's place since we had won the champion ships.

Wally and I were at outside of the balcony.

We were both silent and just enjoying each other's company.

I finally spoke.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked.

Wally turned to look at me.

His eyes were shining in the moon light.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"What you said at the party a few weeks ago" I said.

"Babe I said quite a few things at that party" he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me" I said quickly.

The small smile disappeared from his face.

"Well…uhhh…" he said.

"It's okay if you didn't mean it-"

"No! It's just that I don't want you to think that you have to say it back or anything…" he said looking away.

"Do you want to know what I think?" I asked.

"Umm…yes?" he said more as a question than statement.

I did probably the cheesiest thing I've ever done.

I grabbed Wally and kissed him.

Why was that cheesy?

That was the cheesy part.

"I think I love you too" I whispered onto his lips.

He smiled and closed the small gap.

"Aww! Now they can have beautiful, loud, smart, athletic, rudish babies!" Megan said.

"Megan!" the others yelled.

Wally and I laughed and kissed again.

Wally pulled away.

"You know she described what our babies would be like perfectly" he said.

I smiled and nodded.

Maybe it could happen…

* * *

**That is it my friends! Please review any final comments are welcome! I have plenty more ideas for stories and new stories will come out soon! And thanks for everyone that followed this story and favorited it! I really appreciate.**


End file.
